callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Barebones Pro
Barebones Pro is a newly-added playlist in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 ''and in ''Call of Duty: Black Ops. It was added to the Xbox 360 platform on June 21, 2010, and was added to Playstation Network and the PC with the Resurgence Map Pack, but not as part of it, on the week of July 6th. It has two game modes in it, Team Deathmatch and Free-For-All, allowing 4-8 players. In this playlist, all Killstreak rewards are disabled. Other than that, the two modes remain the same except for the smaller maximum of 8 players per game. Xbox LIVE Party Chat is also allowed. Barebones for Call of Duty: Black Ops was confirmed in this video at 1:28 minutes into the video. It is unknown if it will be the same as it was in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Tactics Use of the Thermal Scope on sniper rifles is advised, because most players don't use Cold-Blooded, as there are no killstreak rewards. There is also no reason to bring a Stinger because it cannot be fired without a lock, and there will be no air support for it to lock-on to. Of course, Hardline is inherently useless in this playlist; however Hardline Pro isn't, as Deathstreaks are still active. Barebones Pro has an objective-based game counterpart, Objective Barebones Pro. Trivia *Deathstreaks are still active if players die the necessary number of times in a row. *Talk of this type of playlist originated back in 2008 following the Variety Map Pack release on Call of Duty 4, along with Hardcore Ricochet and Second-Chance Search and Destroy. Hardcore Ricochet has also been implemented in Modern Warfare 2. However, the Barebones that was talked about then was also planned to disable perks and attachments along with killstreaks. http://forum.teamxbox.com/showthread.php?t=591060 *This playlist is the second time, the first being Mosh Pit, that one can have party members go into Free-For-All with each other. *This is the first game mode for killstreaks to be disabled. *Boosting is very common in this game mode because there are no killstreak rewards to get killed by. Often players will join with 4 players then invite 4 other players into the game, thus making an even lobby. They will then do what is sometimes known as 'mass boosting'. *In addition to above, a player can have 3 other players in a party join a Barebones match, then invite 4 other players for an even lobby. If the player wants to play Free For All(FFA), then have everyone skip when the upcoming map is set for Team Death Match(TDM). Skipping a TDM will usually result in the next map being FFA. *This is an unpopular game mode because of the lack of killstreaks, which forces players to work harder for higher killstreaks. *It is easier than most other game modes to complete the challenge 'The Loner' (get a 10 kill streak with no killstreak rewards enabled). *It is possible to search for a Barebones Pro lobby with six total players in the party. However, a game will not start unless it is Free-For-All. (Barebones Team Deathmatch is 4v4) *This game mode is also used by large parties of friends who want to play together. Unlike regular FFA, It allows parties to play. *Some game lobbies may have a glitch occur as seen in this picture to the right. Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Multiplayer Game Modes